Trailers regularly transport boats, watercraft, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles or carry all trailer beds behind trucks and suitably configured automobiles. These trailers typically are 12 foot to 16 foot in length and include a pair of wheels set on axles and a brake light system as well as trailer accessories to secure the boat, watercraft, snowmobile or all terrain vehicle to the support elements on the trailer frame.
Typically, trailer frames have been made of galvanized steel. However, galvanized steel is heavy and although it is easy to assemble, the trailer, after assembly, must be sent to a galvanizing processor. These galvanizing processors adversely effect the environment, add to the cost of the galvanized trailer frame and significantly increase the time to manufacture trailers.
Therefore, there is a need for a light, easy to assemble, trailer frame.